User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 BfB Modern Finale - US Navy SEALs VS Spetsnaz
(Please read: I know this battle has already been done, but I can't change the match-up, and I'm not using the exact same weapons that they used in their battle.) US Navy SEALs, American's amphibious fighters, trained for any mission, any time, anywhere! VS Spetsnaz, the elite spearhead for Mother Russia! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons So many weapons :O My personal edges Close Range: Larger calibre + higher capacity = Edge towards the SEALs. EDGE: US Navy SEALs Mid Range: AA-12 does have the fully-auto capability, but that means more recoil. Otherwise, almost equal mag size and 12 gauge-ness on both ties it up. EDGE: Even Long Range: Both effective at killing, both very similar guns, both get the edge. EDGE: Even Long Range 2: The Dragunov has a further range, but the Mk. 14 has a larger magazine. Though, I'm positive the Dragunov fires a larger calibre. EDGE: Spetsnaz Melee: Ballistic Knife can be fired. EDGE: Spetsnaz Explosive: RGD-5 is portable, but the C4 packs a bigger boom. And boom gets the edge. EDGE: SEALs X-factors Training: SEALs: 90/Spetsnaz: 93 Epic finale battle SEALs: Spetsnaz: It starts as 6 SEAL operatives are advancing through a field in Russia. 6 Spetsnaz operatives, sitting atop a roof, notice them. They pick up their AK74's, aim, and take fire, killing one SEAL. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL team quickly notice the Russian soldiers, and return fire with their M4, killing one Spetsnaz. But in turn, another SEAL member is hit with the AK74. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEALs retreat into a gathering of trees. The Spetsnaz follow behind them. As one enters the forest, they hear a click, and an explosion goes off right by them, killing a Spetsnaz. SEALs: Spetsnaz: Another Spetsnaz comes in with his Saiga, and blows away a SEAL. However, that Spetsnaz goes down when he recieves a bullet to the brain, compliments of the SIG Sauer. SEALs: Spetsnaz: One Spetsnaz notices a hill beyond the trees, and runs over there to set up his Dragunov. The other 2 Spetsnaz continue to advance through the forest, when they get to the other side, they're greeted with more gunfire. However, some of that stops when a SEAL winds up dead after getting shot by a Dragunov. Shortly after though, a hidden SEAL shoots the Russian sniper in the head with his Mk. 14. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL sniper quickly puts his Mk. 14 away, and retreats into an old building. The Spetsnaz follow shortly after. The Spetsnaz leader signals for the other Spetsnaz to enter the building. As soon as he finished checking his corners, he signaled for the leader to come in, but then gets ambushed by a SEAL, and stabbed in the neck. While the SEAL retreats after his kill, he doesn't find sucess, as he is shot in the back. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The remaining SEAL exits out the back of the building, to find himself in a clearing, where he sees a lake and the helicopter they got here in. He notices some equipment in the helo, and gets an idea. The Spetsnaz leader comes out through the back, his Makarov ready to shoot anything he sees. He notices an arm just visible inside the helicopter. He quickly dashes behind some obstacles, and then pulls out his Ballistic Knife, and when he's near the helicopter, starts stabbing what's inside the helo. But he then noticed, it was just a decoy! Suddenly, he hears something emerging from the water. It's the last SEAL member with a rebreather! The last SEAL pulls out his AA-12, and blows the last Spetsnaz away. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL goes over and looks at the dead soldier. "You were good, but not good enough," he says as he takes off his rebreather. Why they won The SEALS were trained for any mission, anywhere. They had the right tools for the job. There you have it! The US Navy SEALs beat out the deadliest Season 1 modern warrior! My next modern battle will be the premiere of my Season 2, IRA VS Viet Cong! Category:Blog posts